


~no more pain in my eyes~ - Fic

by ArdentArgyle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Egg Cream, Flashbacks, Frail!Steve, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Makeup, Men Crying, Mentions of het, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pain, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Slash, Protective!Bucky, Revenge, Slash, Sorrow, Soul Searing Pain, a staggering work of heartbreaking genius, roaring rampage of revenge, true love overcomes anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentArgyle/pseuds/ArdentArgyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dies. Bucky copes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~no more pain in my eyes~ - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] no more pain in my eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313539) by Anonymous. 



> I can't believe my artist thought she could write better prose than me. YOU ARE AN ARTIST, KNOW YOUR PLACE. Whatevs.
> 
> Art here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2313539
> 
> But if you want real majesty you should read this:  
> http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/104417.html?thread=520833249#cmt520833249  
> IT IS 100% CANON TRUFAX OKAY

\-----  
no more pain in my eyes  
\-----

  
_In my Lucia's absence_  
 _Life hangs upon me, and becomes a burden;_  
 _I am ten times undone, while hope, and fear,_  
 _And grief, and rage and love rise up at once,_  
 _And with variety of pain distract me._  
 _~Joseph Addison_

_She is a friend of my mind... The pieces I am, she gather them and give them back to me in all the right order._  
 _Toni Morrison_

_The infant is brought to consciousness of himself only by love, by the smile of his mother. In that encounter the horizon of all unlimited being opens itself for him, revealing four things to him: (1) that he is one in love with his mother, even in being other than his mother, and therefore all being is one; (2) that love is good, therefore all being is good; (3) that that love is true, therefore all being is true; and (4) that that love evokes joy, therefore all being is beautiful._  
 _Hans Urs von Balthasar_

_Nothing in life is promised except death._  
 _Kanye West_  
_________________________________  
  


Steve 'Captain America' Rogers was dead.

Futilely, Bucky "James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes ", the winer solider, pounded on his beloved's body. NOOOOO," he screamed to the heavens. Tears steamed down his face, smudging his maskara even further. Most people did not know that, that his eyes were ringed in dark because of the constant torment of his rewritten soul, whose expression could only be found in a mistiness of eye and and a smudging of kohl. 

But now that mistiness had boild over into torment eternal as he clutched Steve's unbreathing body to his leather-covered chest. (He had stoken the jacket off someone earlier because a hoody isn't a good look.) "STEVIE, STEVIE HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME," he wailed to the uncaring sky, which was bright and blue because god had no sense of appropriateness. "WE WERE TO GO TO THE END OF THE LINE," he sobbed, discovering to his annoynce that Steve's costume wasn't very absorbant. 

~~~~flashback~~~~~~ 

Stevie's body was even frailer seen by candlelight, because they couldn't afford elecyricity with Bucky having to pay off the mob just to work at the docks enough to pay rent, nd of vourse Steve couldn't work at all. Bucky tried not to let Stee leave the apartment, because he was so fragile and delicate and couldn't see colors or breath air like a human. But not having heat just meant they made love tenderly every night, but because Steve was so fragile Bucky always had to be on top and penetrate him gently, so slowly sometimes he would only just get inside when the alarm went off, the Temptations singing "My Girl" before Steve hit the snooze button. (Buky's hands were full.) 

Then the war came and Bucky was drafted, but he lied to Steve and told him he'd volunteered, because Steve was kind of a judgmental prick about some things. And then he couldn't bearound Steve every moment and Steve started doing stupid things like going out of the house and trying to breath air. He kept tring to sign up to to be with Bucky and Bucky wound up even more broke bribing the doctors to reject him, and he started fucking woemn to punish Steve but Steve beautiful Steve never seemed to notice. 

Then he was oversees and the war sucked real bad and he got captured and tortured, and then Steve was there again, beautiful Stevie, only it wasn't _his_ Steve anymore, he was big and strong (and hot okay) but _wrong_ and all the girls liked him and he shyly confessed he's fucked his way through his chorus line, and what one of them could do with an egg cream would never 

The ice was almost a relief. 

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~ 

Now, tho, Bucky, the whinter soldier, knew he had been stupid. He and Steve were obviously perfect and meant for each other; they were the only ones left who would understand how bananas didn't taste right anymore and modern milk ws just  
gross and dames right now were all slutty and bad. But it was too late. Steve was dead, killed by... 

killed by.... 

_**THE SOLIDER** activated, features going blank. THE SOLIDER understood his purpose. The MISSION was revenge. Crying would no longer be tolerated, until MISSION close. _

Fact: Steve Rogers, former target, was dead.  
Fact: Steve Rodgers was asuper-soldier, few persons could successfully kill him.  
Fact: THE SOLIDER had arrived only in time to hear him breathe his last.  
Fact: With Hydra dismantled, most of those potentials were Steve's so-called friends. That he had made that weren't Bucky. 

TARGET: SO-CALLED FRIENDS  
DAMAGE: MAXIMUM  
FUCKS GIVEN: ZERO 

And then there was blood, screaming, and rocket launchers. 

===0==== 

"Doing this is illogical," the Widow said, throwing knives he easily dodged. "I would not have killed Rodgers. He was useful to me in my missions." 

"I DON'T CARE," screamed Buyk. "YOU LET HIM DIE." 

"That too is illogical," she said, doing a backflip. "I was not present." 

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTCH" 

===0==== 

"YOU SEE" Pepper Potts scramed at Stark while the tower collapsed around them. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DE-EMPOWER WOMEN. I COULD HAVE BEEN AMAZING BUT YOU HAD TO MAKE SURE I WAS NORMAL AND BORING SO YOU COULD FEEL SUPERIOR." 

The building fell in on itself, cutting her rant short. 

"Girls," Bucky rolled his eyes." 

===0==== 

Then it was done, except for the Hulk, who Bucky had left tearing his way through New York. BUcky figured he would get anyone Bucky had missed. He went to Steve's grave and put roses on it and cried, then slowly brought the gun to his temple. 

"You Jerk," said a boice that could not be. "Don't dothat." 

"OMG STEVIE YOU ARE ALIVE," Bucky cried, tears streaking mascara through the blood on his face. 

"I told you, to the end of the line, jerk" Steve said. 

"BUT HOW, PUNK" 

"I must have gone into some sort of healing coma," Steve nervously passed a hand through his mullet. "I guess. Jerk." 

"I killed all your friends," Bucky hung his head. 

"It's okay, jerk," Steve tenderly gathered him into the most perfect loving manly embrace on earth. "It's not your fault. It's all because of Hydra. And some of them were probably Hydra anyway. And I didn't love them like you. I've never loved anyone like you, jerk." 

"What about Peggy?" Bucky frowned. 

"Oh, Peggy. She was swell. But, well, women. Soft and weird and not hard and strong like you. No" 

And they kissed and it was the best kiss ever, and Steve said he ddin't mind Bucky gettinb blood in his mullet at all. 

"Wait," said the weiner soliider. 

"What?" asked the blond siperhero. 

"Who killed you?" 

"Oh," Stevie-o said with sheep "I don't know. I was just trying to breth and suddenly I couldn't" 

"STEEEVVE what did I always tell you." 

Steve nodded salmonly. "I know. Jerk. I thought after the sreum I cold do anything because I could see color and I had bones and stuff. But I need you to take care of me." He dropped to one knee and held out a bouquet of roses ad a small box. "James Bucky Buchanan will you marry me." 

"OMG said Bucky, so happy his mascara went away, tears of true pure joy cussing down his cheeks. "OH COURSE, YOU PUNK." 

THE END OMG R&R. 

  

I am going to write a sequel w/the wedding and all of their friends are coming! 

 

_these tears i’ve cried_  
 _i’ve cried_  
 _1000 oceans_  
 _and if it seems i’m_  
 _floating_  
vin the darkness 

_well, i can’t believe_  
 _that i would keep_  
 _keep you from flying_  
 _so, i will cry_  
 _1000 more_  
 _if that’s what it takes_  
 _to sail you home_  
 _sail you home_  
 _sail you home_  
 _sail.._  
 _sail you home_


End file.
